poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie
''Thomas' Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in thee near future. Plot The film begins with Dr. Robotnik creating "Hyper" Metal Sonic, or "Metal" for short, who is still in the process of collecting the life data from its counterpart. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog is relaxing outside the ruins of a crashed Boeing 747 and USS Enterprise, along with a Saturn V rocket, while Miles "Tails" Prower tries out his new Jet-Propelled Bodyboard. While relaxing, Sonic saves Old Man Owl, who seems to have a message for them, from the President. When the President's message comes telling Sonic to come to his office. Once there, they find out that Doctor Robotnik has kidnapped the President and his daughter to get Sonic to take care of a problem: a giant mecha appeared named Black Eggman (called "Metal Robotnik" in the English dub) in Doctor Robotnik's utopian city of Eggmanland (called "Robotropolis" in the English dub) and exiles the doctor and sabotages the Robot Generator, which will explode in less than a day. He asks Sonic to head the Land of Darkness to stop it. Once there, they encounter Black Eggman, who tries to stop them from reaching the generator. Knuckles the Echidna becomes involved near the end and saves them both, and all three team up to destroy the mecha, who turns out to be Robotnik himself who lured Sonic to his base to copy his memories, personalities, and knowledge for his new robot, Hyper Metal Sonic, a Sonic-shaped robot who shares his memories and feelings, and essentially lives the same life as Sonic himself. Knuckles going off to fend off the enemy robots while Sonic and Tails try to stop the generator. They eventually reach the generator, but now have to overcome a conveyor belt and a timer. Knuckles comes back in the nick of time, but when Sonic pulls the lever, his life data is retrieved by Eggman. The crumbling husk of the mecha crashes through the floor, and a badly beaten Black Eggman warps to the trio's location. The robot crumbles, revealing Eggman and Sara in the cockpit. Knuckles falsely accuses Sara of being part of his scheme, and in reply she starts bawling and points the finger of blame at Robotnik, which he does not deny. He shows Sonic a metal version of himself, Hyper Metal Sonic (constantly called 'Metal' throughout the film), and the two get into a fight. Metal wins, and Tails and Knuckles go back to the Land of the Sky, where Tails learns that Metal is out to destroy the planet by digging into the ice caps that hold the Land of the Sky together, allowing lava to emerge and melt the ice. Sonic wakes up in Green Lake City (a heavenly shrubbery), and thinks about Metal knowing everything he does, or has done. Returning to the Presidential Palace, Sonic hears all about the ice cap dilemma from a conversation between the President and Knuckles. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles go to the ice caps, where Sara is being captive by the Doctor for marriage at the North Pole (his main goal is to destroy the Land of the Sky, leaving only he and Sara to rule Planet Freedom). Sonic encounters Metal, and the two have a long rematch. Tails corrupts Metal's data with the navigation watch Robotnik gave him before, and Sonic is able to critically damage him. In the process, the President arrives and is trapped in his aircraft. Metal saves the President and Sonic realizes that Metal does have emotions, as he was programmed with Sonic's personality and thoughts. Metal gets blown into a crack and falls down into a subglacial volcano, where Sonic tries to save him by lowering himself down and getting Metal to grab his hand to pull him out, but Metal pushes Sonic's hand away and tells him that "there is only one Sonic" before he is destroyed by the rising magma. After Robotnik states he still has Sonic's DNA and can re-build Metal Sonic, one of his missiles from the fight returns, blowing up the disc containing Sonic's DNA. Afterward, Knuckles hits Sonic on the head (as Sonic stepped on Knuckles' head by accident during the fight) and the two chase each other. Everyone is seen following behind Sonic before he races off. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan and The Rough Gang are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang will be working with Doctor Robotnik and his new robot, Hyper Metal Sonic. Category:76859Thomas Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films